Give a Little Bit
Synopsis Megidramon has started to affect the real world, as a bright red beam shoots out of the ground in Tokyo. Henry's father sees this and starts to leave, when Henry's mother asks what the weather is like in Hong Kong. He tries to leave when his wife asks if Suzie really is in Hong Kong, or if she went to the digital world like Henry. In the digital world, Takato is in shock from Megidramon, understanding that megidramon was the result of his bloodlust. Megidramon grabs Beelzemon and starts to attack him. Jeri screams in horror, causing Takato to become horrified of how much power he holds over guilmon. The digital hazard symbol on Megidramon's stomach starts flashing and giant cracks form in the ground, seperating the tamers. Henry realizes that the symbol is a warning to the destruction Megidramon will cause by fighting. At Hypnos, Janyu Wong runs in to the monitoring room to see Yamaki and digital hazard symbols covering the entire monitoring system. While Janyu worries that the kids are in danger, Yamaki says that the children can handle more than Janyu realizes. Makuramon shows up at the battlefield to yell at Beelzemon for putting the digital world in danger with the fight. Beelzemon turns on him and loads Makuramon's data, turning the fight in Beelzemon's favor. Rapidmon and Taomon attack, but are captured in spheres with Beelzemon's attack that he obtained from Makuramon. He starts to delete them, but they are saved with the card of alias, which turns the two back into their rookie forms, however Beelzemon still loads their ultimate forms data. With this extra boost Beelzemon starts to beat up Megidramon, and sends him flying with one final kick. Takato asks if Jeri is okay, but she is scared of Megidramon. The screens in Hypnos return to normal as the digital hazard fades. Yumaki remarks that all the equipment at Hypnos turned out to be useless. He asks how far the Monster Makers have progressed in completing the ark they are making to bring the kids home. He then offers acess to the Hypnos mainframe to perform the necessary trajectory calculations. While Terriermon and Renamon make their way back to Henry and Rika, Takato goes over to Megidramon. He remembers how he thought Guilmon was like a wish come true. Kazu and Kenta try to get Jeri to come to a safer place, but she won't move or talk. Suzie tells Lopmon to digivolve and fight, but she can't causing Suzie to become upset. Beelzemon finishes assimilating Makuramon, Rapidmon, and Taomon's data into his body, and starts heading towards the main group. However, noticing Megidramon is still alive, Beelzemon shoots at him and Takato, as everyone yells at Takato to get away. Takato tells Megidramon he won't leave him, and suddenly finds himself in his room, first noticing a toy agumon (his inspiration for guilmon's design) and finds the picture he drew of Guilmon on his desk. He realizes that, since having entered the digital world he was nothing but data, yet that his experiences with guilmon were real and that he wouldn't change them for anything.Suddenly, he finds himself in a blank space with a lot of Guilmons just floating around. At this point, he is offered (unconsciously) a new partner, to start over, yet Takato dramatically choses to stay with his guilmon because they were real friends, and is guided by a beam of light that illuminates the real one, thus destroying the fake partners (who would have been nothing but slaves). He runs and grabs him, and they are back at the plateau, with Megidramon degenerated back to Guilmon. Guilmon hits Beelzemon's bullets away with a spiritual version of Megidramon's tail, and asks to fight together with Takato. Takato also wants to, but doesn't know how. Guilmon also doesn't know how, but believes it to be possible, as does Takato. A pillar of light erupts and Takato and Guilmon Bio-merge (Matrix digivolves in Japanese) to Gallantmon, Guilmon's true mega form. The tamers are amazed by Guilmon's true mega form, but wonder where Takato is. Gallantmon and Beelzemon charge at each other for one more clash. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes Other notes Category:Digimon Tamers episodes Category:Digimon Tamers